


I'm Only Happy When It Rains

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Satsuki has devised a new punishment when Ryuko is late for class. It involves a kiddie pool and letting students save a trip to the bathroom. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 21





	I'm Only Happy When It Rains

"You will stay in the pool until released, or face expulsion!" Satsuki commanded, holding up her skirt at she stood at the edge of the kiddie pool and let her bladder go. She had been preparing and practicing all night in tightening up the right muscles to give her piss some forward momentum, ensuring that as she released, she did so onto the body of her sister knelt in the kiddie pool wearing only a sling bikini covering up nothing at all. "Take your punishment with grace or face even graver consequences."

"Why the fuck do you get to be the first one to do this? Did you just want an excuse to piss on me?" Ryuko couldn't believe this was happening. She'd been late to class entirely because some of Satsuki's goons attacked her; this was all a setup and had been from the start but it was one she was powerless to fight against as now Satsuki indulged in her body and taunted her with open contempt. "You set me up!"

Written across her chest in marker, "Toilet Duty Slut: Ryuko Matoi" and the time of her shift--which was to run through the entire school day--marked Ryuko with an embarrassing reality she was stuck having to deal with. All while, before a big crowd, Satsuki pissed on Ryuko in blatant indulgence. A sign beside the small, inflatable pool said that touching was expressly forbidden, but that recording was encouraged, and that she would have to drink on command. It was all a perfectly poised setup to ruin and degrade her thoroughly.

Satsuki's stream didn't take too long to die back down again, leaving Ryuko exposed and open, primed to be humiliated and used by the men all around her. "Have your turns with her," she said, stepping away and leaving Ryuko to her fate as students rushed to crowd around the pool and before she knew what was happening, a flurry of cocks were open and around one, hot streams of musky, golden urine hitting her from all sides. They tended more toward her front and her sides, few people wanting to piss on her back instead of her pretty face or her perky tits.

"Fucking perverts," she said, scolding them, but that only earned her more streams aiming toward her face, making her shut her eyes and her mouth up tight as the hot urine splashed against her features and ran down her body, expressing the utter bafflement and worry of this treatment. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to stand up for herself in this weird treatment, a situation totally removed from goodness or sense. As it ran down her body, it soaked through her sling bikini and got onto the floor of the small, round, inflatable pool she was stuck in all day.

Once the floodgates opened, the crowd was eager and ravenous, standing readily over this depravity and beholding the utter chaos and wickedness of what they were after. "Hey Ryuko, open up!" one boy sneered, and ass frustrated as she was to do it, her lips parted, and the hot, salty stream landed right into her mouth, splashing and frothing inside of it. "Better swallow!" he said even as the piss dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. The taste was bitter and infuriating, but Ryuko's punishment was thorough, and she knew she had no choice but to let this treatment keep overwhelming her, and as the stream died down, what still lingered in her mouth had to be swallowed. She winced and jostled back and forth as she guzzled down every drop.  
***************************  
Ryuko remembered a time she really had to go in class but the teacher refused to let her out of class, to the point where she pissed herself in the classroom and was left a writhing, fitful mess with a yellow puddle around her chair, and she was sure it was that very desperate breakdown that had her now being punished with piss in turn. She thought a lot about that moment, and about the unnecessary embarrassment she suffered in having to go through that, because it felt like in turn, everybody was being allowed out of class to pee whenever they wanted. Even deep in the hours that should have been class time, people were crowding around the pool to almost constantly keep adding to the mess.

"I think you're the hottest girl in the school, and you make a great urinal," someone remarked, standing proudly over her as she chugged down his urine, the look of tension and twisting panic on her face saying it all. She didn't do anything to resist this treatment though, and as he finished, she slumped down, groaning, aching.

"Good, your attitude has finally stopped," came Satsuki's voice and a march into madness yet to come for Ryuko, as she strode forward and lifted up her skirt again.

"This is the fourth time you've had to pee, what the hell is wrong with your bladder?" Ryuko asked. She'd only been in here for an hour, but every twenty minutes it seemed, Satsuki came back for another go, bladder somehow full again and ready to empty itself all over her face once more. As the stream started up anew, she shouted, louder, "Do you have a medical problem?"

"Silence, toilet slut," Satsuki scowled, fiercely impatient and standing with dominant, intimidating fire as she hung over her sister and emptied her bladder once more. "You are here to learn a lesson, not to concern yourself with my health."

"I don't give a shit, it's just fucking weird," Ryuko shot back, and she could see Satsuki's eyes narrow, but she didn't od much to fight this off as the weary, greedy pushes continued. No matter how much attitude she wanted to show, Satsuki was the one peeing on her, not the other way around. Ryuko had no ground to lash out all that strongly as she knelt there in hopeless submission and let her sister use her like a toilet all over again.  
*****************************  
The 'water' line on the pool gradually rose, pee gradually building and building until it was almost up to her hips, knelt in the urine and reeking of it all. Her hair was matted down and soaked, face dripping, and her belly felt full of urine already. It was lunch, which meant nobody had to leave class to pee on her, and the aggression began with renewed earnest as huge crowds indulged in peeing on her. 

"I guess you're on a liquid diet now, huh?" teased one of them, while two streams of piss filled her mouth, her fingers hooked into her cheeks to spread them out enough to even accommodate their sloppy aim, and rather than swallow it, she was instead losing almost all of it down into the pool again. The marker writing on her body smeared and ran, in no small part because of how popular a target her breasts were for piss, leaving hot jets of urine to splatter down and pressure wash the marker right off of her.

It had been hours, and Ryuko was left a drunk, delirious mess struggling with all of these feelings, worried and hazy as she took on the tides of crushing heat, a panic bubbling messier and greedier inside of her as she swayed about. The taste of piss dominated her tongue, and she found herself loopy, baffled, full of questions that she didn't get answers to, but she was stuck here, drinking more and more piss, every motion of her body bringing more and more embarrassment as she sloshed and swayed about in a pool now high with urine. With the intermingled blend of every drop the school could wring out that didn't end up in her belly. It was so much, and Ryuko felt dizzy trying to keep track of it all.

A foot pressed suddenly against the back of her head. "I don't want to hear it," Satsuki said, forcing Ryuko's head right down into the piss, not enough to submerge it, but to get her face halfway in as Satsuki stepped over her, now standing in the pool herself, and emptying her bladder onto Ryuko's hair and all the way down her back. She'd been chugging water like a madwoman since yesterday to prime herself for this, and she in a constant state of need to piss solely so that she could keep emptying it all over Ryuko, standing wicked and firm in her dominance and her sneering, callous intent. "You are going to fall in line, and going to learn to give me what I want."

Ryuko winced, mouth tight as she felt the heel over her head, felt the stream of urine splatter against her skin, this time with much more callous intent and depravity. She was stuck here, wishing for sanity but instead taking on the greedier gush of Satsuki's wicked dominant, plunged into the pool and feeling just how deep the water went ads she held her breath through it all.

"I want the pool to overflow, and I want this bitch to take every drop!" Satsuki shouted, as more pee rained down from all sides, splattering against her body and keeping Ryuko low, keeping her learning the hard way what wicked depravity she was stuck with, reeking of piss as the bitter streams hit her, as they filled the pool, she was stuck in. "Drink it!" Her heel twisted a bit. "Drink it all down before it gets so high you drown."

The danger of drowning wasn't there, but Ryuko did her part, whining and groaning as she opened her mouth and began to slurp out the piss right from the pool she was stuck in, chugging mouthfuls of the stuff down as she twisted about. She felt herself about to piss too, and the frustrating thing was, not only had she only consumed piss since morning, but she was so deep in it now that as she let go of her own bladder, it meant nothing. She pissed herself, and this time, nobody had to know, nobody could judge. It turned her on in the worst ways, and she didn't hide the way her hand went between her legs, rubbing herself as she emptied her bladder and chugged as much piss down as she could.

She couldn't hide it any longer. "Thank you!" she screamed as she drank down every drop she could, rubbing herself in feverish joy right toward orgasm. As Satsuki's foot pulled back, Ryuko's head darted around to start catching streams that otherwise were going into the pool, gargling urine and drinking every bit she could get of it. The truth was, this whole punishment and setup was a gift from Satsuki, indulging in Ryuko's piss fetish and letting her have a situation where she could be used as a urinal by the entire school without having to ask for it herself. And now, as she moved around to catch all the piss she could in her mouth, rubbing it into her skin and fingering herself, her attempt to keep up appearances with attitude and mock revulsion melted away, replaced only with the hopeless fever and vigor of a needy wreck devoid of sense and giving up deeper to the pleasures she craved. She didn't know how to deal with these feelings, and they were too potent to be able to fight against.

Satsuki would be back to indulge in her sister-girlfriend later, but for now, as she splashed around in the pool, the howls of, "I love piss!" ringing through the halls signaled that Ryuko didn't need Satsuki's help much anymore. The damage had been done, and now, the real question was how many other girls Satsuki could convince to go on toilet duty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
